powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Attack Cancellation
The power to cancel the attacks of one’s self and others. Technique of Enhanced Combat, Weapon Proficiency, and Combat Merging. Also Called * Attack Dispersion/Negation/Nullification/Stopping Capabilities User can stop nearly any attack once initiated either by the user themselves or others. This includes melee attacks like Heavy Strike, projectile attacks like Hand Blasts, and even otherwise unstoppable attacks like Juggernaut Momentum. Applications *Energy Negation *Persuasion *Power Negation Variations * Visual Nullification Associations *Combat Merging *Counter *Enhanced Combat *Weapon Proficiency Limitations *May be limited to either canceling the attacks of one’s self or others. *May only be able to cancel out certain kinds of attacks. *Cannot stop Absolute Attack. Known Users Known Objects * Yata Mirror (Naruto) * Aegis (Saint Seiya) * Certain Magic/Trap Card (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Gallery 4635437-touma+kamijou.gif|Using the power of the Imagine Breaker, Touma Kamijou (A Certain Magical Index) can theoretically nullify virtually any attack, esper, magical, or divine. Oboro.jpg|Oboro (Basilisk) can cancel out any attack/technique with her Mystic Eyes. File:Koshiro_Chikuma's_Kamaitachi.gif|Koshirō Chikuma (Basilisk) creating a localized vacuum to absorb a projectile attack. Echo_Echo_Clones.jpg|Echo Echo's (Ben 10) sonic screams can stop projectile attacks in midair. Myotismon Cancellation.gif|Myotismon (Digimon Adventure) cancels out MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster with a simple gesture. File:Tenshinhan's_Kiai_Scream.png|Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball) using a Kiai roar to easily nullify Tao Pai Pai's Super Dodonpa blast. File:Goku's_Kiai_Scream.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using a Kiai roar to easily nullify Nappa's Bomber DX... Goku vs Nappa's Break Cannon.gif|...using his Kamehameha to cancel out his ultimate technique, the Break Cannon... Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-129-00149-Goku-Ultra-Instinct.jpg|...and using the Raw Power of his Ultra Instinct form to catch and disperse Jiren's super-charged and compressed Power Impact. Beerus_Nullify.gif|Beerus (Dragon Ball) catches and nullifies Zamasu's God Split Cut with his bare hand. Beerus_Energy_Negation.gif|Beerus (Dragon Ball) neutralizing Goku's Kamehameha. Toppo's_Destructive_Aura.png|Toppo's (Dragon Ball) Energy of Destruction aura nullifies any energy attacks weaker than himself. Toppo nullify.gif|Using a small ball of Energy of Destruction, Toppo (Dragon Ball) completely nullifies Frieza's Death Ball. Hakkei_no_Hō.jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses Hakkei no Hō to halt projectiles thrown at him. Soma Sanzo Bullet Stop.jpg|Using the Voice of God, Soma Sanzo (Grenadier) produces sound waves that stop Rushuna's bullets in mid-air. Rushuna Soundwave.gif|In response, Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) spins her gun barrel with such force that it produces sound waves that cancel out Soma's own sonic attacks. Banryu_Heat_Blast.gif|Bankotsu (InuYasha) uses his Heat Blast to nullify Inuyasha's Wind Scar. File:Pain_(Naruto)_repel.gif|Nagato/Pain's Tendo/Deva Path (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push to nullify attacks. File:Monster_Chopper_Roaring.png|Monster Chopper (One Piece) roaring so viciously that Kumadori's hair attack stopped in fear. Jigen Tou Cancelled Out.jpg|Using the Muei Tou, Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) nullifies Akua Shuzen's Jigen-Tou attack. Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Having seen Kenshin's Ryu Shou Sen before, Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) easily nullifies it when used against him. Meliodas_using_Counter_Vanish_on_Cain's_Blaze_attack.gif|Meliodas (Nanatus no Taizai) uses Counter Vanish to completely disperse the attacks used against him. File:Athena Shield.png|The light of the Aegis (Saint Seiya) can nullify any attack, evil personality or damages caused by any attack. Greenhand.png|Zangief's (Street Fighter) Banishing Flat can nullify projectile attacks. Ryu_V-Ski.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) using Mind's Eye to nullify an opponent's attack. Younger Toguro Negates Genkai's Blast.gif|With only 80% of his demonic power, Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to completely negate Genkai's blast of Spirit Energy with only one hand... File:Toguro_using_muscle_and_kiai_against_Reigan.gif|...and used his 100% muscles to block off Yusuke's Spirit Gun, and then a Kiai to cause it to disperse harmlessly. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Negation Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries